


Blood Ties

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Consensual Infidelity, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Mayor Oliver Queen, Mistress, Multi, Open Marriage, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Living in Star City, Hermione finds herself aligned with the Green Arrow and Overwatch in more ways than one...





	Blood Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I don’t know where this came from or why. Just go with it okay? My first time dipping my toes into the Arrow-verse. I apologize if you hate it. Please be kind! Probably won’t expand this as it was just done for fun from a #DrabbleFriday prompt in the Facebook group, Wordsmiths and Betas!
> 
> Thank you to starrnobella and Squarepeg72 for reading this over. Any other mistakes you find are definitely my own. Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg, and Greg Berlanti, or J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

“I see the assassins have failed.”

“I’m still here, aren’t I?” She snorted with derision turning around to smile at the Green Arrow. Smoothing back her curls with one bloodied hand, she asked, “Surprised?”

“Not surprised so much as relieved,” he replied, hopping down from the high windowsill where he’d climbed in. Behind his mask, blue eyes glittered as he extended his hand to her. It was covered in blood, same as hers was.

She spared it a glance before placing her own on top, intertwining their fingers and trying to ignore the feel of the blood mingling. “And they’re not called _assassins_. They’re Death Eaters.”

“Same thing. They’re here to try and kill the both of us.” He tugged her toward the exit, making sure to look ahead in case there were more of the would be assasins. “What did you do to them anyway?”

“I stunned them,” Hermione whispered, head tilted as she listened for footsteps. “Though the one gave me a bit of a challenge when he pulled that knife.”

“That’s where the blood came from?” Finding the hallway clear, Oliver led Hermione through the building in search of an escape. “He got what he deserved then.”

“No one deserves to die.” She gave him a stern look which stopped him in his tracks. Ignoring his stare, she touched the com in her ear. “Overwatch? Where’s our best exit?”

“You two bicker worse than a married couple,” Felicity chirped with amusement.

“You would know,” Hermione returned, flashing Oliver a smile. Despite the darkness, he blushed. She did enjoy teasing him and Felicity ever so much. “Now, what about that exit?”

“Back staircase, through the double doors at the end of the hall,” the brains of the operation informed her, the sound of her typing clicking away in the background. “And don’t think I’m letting that comment go, Smarts.”

“I’m counting on it,” Hermione smirked, dropping Oliver’s hand so she could keep pace as they jogged to the staircase. “We’ll see you on the other side.” As the coms went silent, she turned and gave Oliver a grin.

“You’re something else, you know that?” he asked, pushing through the double doors, weapon at the ready.

Hermione held her wand steady as well, knowing that there could very well be more Death Eaters lurking in the shadows. As they made their way to the bottom floor, she was thankful to have the Green Arrow at her side. If the Death Eaters had found her in Star City, they had a lot of planning to do. But first, there were other matters to attend to...

* * *

 

Back home, Hermione leaned over the black, marble bannister, her lacy black robe flowing around her body. She watched as Oliver buttoned his jacket, his suit fitting him like a glove. He caught her watching and smiled slowly. It made her flush with warmth, but she held back her comment. Right on cue, the front door opened and in walked Felicity.

“Oh good,” she breathed out in relief. “You two are home and clean. And safe. Can’t forget safe.”

Turning his back to Hermione, Oliver opened his arms and allowed his wife to run into him. He wrapped her in an embrace, lifting her from the floor to twirl her around. After settling her back on her feet, he kissed her lips, relishing the way she molded against him. Ending the kiss, he said, “If it wasn’t for Hermione’s wand work, we’d still be fighting off those Dark Marked assassins.”

Pulling back slowly, Felicity sighed happily and caught Hermione’s eye. “You may have saved the day,” she said to the curly-haired witch,” but that doesn’t mean I’m not going to punish that sassy little mouth of yours for that comment earlier.”

Quirking an eyebrow, Hermione made sure not to drop eye contact with the blonde woman as she strode down the remaining stairs and stood before her and Oliver. “And how are you planning to do that?” she said seductively, rolling her shoulders and allowing her robe to fall to the floor. Underneath she wore nothing but a pair of black knickers and both Felicity and Oliver groaned at the sight before them.

“Oh, I can think of a few ways,” Felicity answered, voice low and full of desire. She couldn’t wait to get her and Oliver’s mistress upstairs to bed. Glancing over her shoulder at her husband, she asked, “Are you joining us?”

“Can’t,” he replied, kissing her first on the cheek and then Hermione. “I’ve got that meeting, but I’ll be home early.” He winked and then left his wife and their mistress alone, already anticipating what he would come home to that night.

Once he had gone, Felicity returned her attention to the waiting witch. “Shall we head upstairs?”

Hermione merely smiled in reply, thankful that an accidental _apparition_ mishap had led her to Star City. It wasn’t everyday that a simple witch like herself found not one, but two, willing partners who also happened to be keeping major secrets. Life certainly was interesting, and as she and Felicity ventured upstairs, she was also thankful that the assassins hadn’t managed to kill her that night. There was much fun to be had.


End file.
